This relates generally to testing systems, and, more particularly, to testing systems that use test trays as an interface between test equipment and devices under test.
Electronic devices are often tested following assembly to ensure that device performance meets design specifications. For example, a device may be tested at a series of test stations to ensure that components and software in the device are operating satisfactorily. At each test station, an operator may couple a device to test equipment using a cable. Following successful testing at all test stations, a device may be shipped to an end user.
The process of attaching and detaching test cable connectors can reduce the lifetime of the test cable connectors and can be cumbersome and burdensome to test system operators. If care is not taken, tests may be less accurate and more time consuming than desired. Additionally, excessive contact between a test system operator and a device under test may increase the risk of cosmetic damage to the device under test.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved ways of performing manufacturing operations such as testing operations on electronic devices.